Trip and the Yakuza
"Trip and the Yakuza" is the third episode of Bay Cove Terrace. In it, Trip Dannon finds himself by beset by a group of deadly Yakuza demanding he settle his gambling debts with them. Serena's mysterious past is also explored as she attempts to retrieve the documents used by Clint Muldano to blackmail her. The painting thief is exposed, leading to a deadly street car race between Trip and the Yakuza. Synopsis In a flashback dream sequence, we see Serena Dannon in Area 51 (Roswell, NM), giving birth to her daughter, Kimberly. Surrounded by doctors, she struggles as baby Kimberly bursts through her stomach, revealed to have green skin. Pat McGiggles awakes, confused by dreaming someone else's memory, and a chunk of his hair falls out between his fingers. Trip Dannon arrives at Dannon Manor carrying a mysterious parcel, which is revealed to be the stolen painting pursued by Sheriff Pat McGiggles, thus exposing Trip as having stolen his own family's $1.5 million painting. He is confronted by a trio of Japanese Yakuza, who demand he cover his gambling debts immediately. They are revealed to be responsible for the loss of Trip's eye (and not Thai bandits as Trip claimed), and they threaten to take his other eye before being thwarted by the arrival of Clint Muldano, who is shocked to discover Trip is the famed Painting Thief. At band practice, Elliott and Nirvana encounter strife when their new drummer, a heroin-addicted drum machine named Drumsy, continuously disrupts rehearsal. Elliott is frustrated to discover Nirvana's romantic interest in the Painting Thief, who rescued her from an internet predator. After a fight, Nirvana storms out of practice. Serena visits Clint Muldano, attempting to retrieve his secret file about her Area 51 past by catering to his live eel fetish. After their erotic encounter, she successfully takes back the file and defecates on Clint's chest while he sleeps. Trip visits Sheriff Pat McGiggles in the hospital, where Pat confesses that he is now suffering from full blown AIDS as a result of being shot by infected bullets in the prior episode by the painting thief (which has been revealed as Trip, unbeknownst to Pat). Deeply affected by Serena's mind meld in the last episode, Pat begs Trip to destroy the arm of his sister, Kimberly Dannon, which he believes holds a strange power. This power is confirmed when Serena tracks down Malachi and takes the arm from him by force, appearing to be bulletproof when Malachi empties his gun at her. Trip challenges the Yakuza to a street race over posession of the Dannon's prized painting. They accept, and after Trip emerges victorious, they flee, vowing to one day return. Trip apologizes to Serena his elaborate lies and theft. Nearby, Clint, Elliot and Malachi look on, disgusted by Trip's duplicity and declare, "Death to the Dannons!" Storylines The Painting Thief This episode marks the end of the Painting Thief storyline, as Trip is revealed to have been the thief all along, taking the painting to settle his own gambling debts. He defeats the Yakuza in a street race to reclaim the painting for the Dannon family. Clint Blackmails Serena In this episode, Serena sleeps with Clint in order to retrieve the files used to blackmail her, thus ending this particular bid of Muldano's to ruin her. As retribution, Serena defecates on Clint in his sleep. Serena's Alien past This episode expands on Serena's hinted-at alien connection, revealing that she gave birth to her daughter Kimberly while in custody of scientists at Area 51. Her memories transfer to Pat McGiggles, who she mind-melded with in the last episode, "McGiggles Investigates". She also appears to be part robot, using special vision during her bulletproof encounter with Malachi to retrieve Kimberly's arm. Elliott & Nirvana At band practice, Nirvana expresses admiration for the painting thief that rescued her in the webisode "Polly Wants a Cracker", which angers Elliott. Pat's Illness After losing chunks of hair, McGiggles is revealed to have contracted full blown AIDS after being shot by infected bullets by the painting thief in "McGiggles Investigates". Trip visits him and witnesses his quick deterioration. "Death to the Dannons" Club At the end of this episode, Clint, Malachi and Elliott all pledge "Death to the Dannons!", thus launching the short lived "Death to the Dannons" Club, which runs its course in the following episode, "Destroy the Arm".